Medical casts are commonly used to heal broken bones, tendon tears, or other injuries of a subject's limbs. Many conventional medical casts include a bandage that is to be wrapped around the injured limb, which is secured to the limb via a dried resin, plaster, or other similar material established on the bandage. The bandage enables the plaster-like material to conform to the then-current shape of the injured limb. The medical cast is typically worn by the subject for an amount of time sufficient to heal the injury. In some instances, the cast is removed after the healing process is complete. In other instances, the cast may be removed and replaced one or more times before the healing process is complete in order to adjust the size and/or shape of the cast to changes in size and/or shape of the healing limb.